Green Apple
by Freywa
Summary: The first time, it occurred to him as funny that someone had left a green apple on the scene of crime. Loki x Sherlock Holmes
1. Chapter 1

The first time, it occurred to him as funny that someone had left a green apple on the scene of crime. The second time, he looked for a possible connection between the two cases, but found none. The third time, he tried even harder to find a connection, for it could not be true that he found a green apple on the crime scene tree cases in a row. The fourth time, he asked if anyone had seen the apple before he had arrived, and was told that none had. The fifth time, he tried to find if any of his previous cases could possibly have bribed someone to place the apple before his arrival. The sixth time, he bought an apple himself and starred at it for hours, trying to figure it out. The seventh time, he took a case he could have solved just by reading the newspaper, merely to see if the apple would be there – which it was. The eighth time, he was ready to claw his brain out, trying to find out why the apple stood there.

The ninth time he would be surprised, for there was no apple on the crime scene, instead there stood a dark figure in his home, with an apple in its hand, but it was not the figure of a man, it was the figure of a God. The God of mischief, Loki, himself, whom stood there with an amused smirk on his lips as he placed the apple on Holmes table. He did not care much for the mortals, but this one detective had intrigued his interest. The master detective whom could solve anything, no matter how the odds had turned against him, he always saw the nearly invisible clues and the golden line between them – and, really, that just made the tricksters hands itch to place something completely out of place and totally unrelated to the case, and then observe how the detective would solve that which only could be explained by magic.


	2. Ninth and first case

Holmes wasn't sure if he had just been handed the world's best present ever and then haven it taken from him, or if had just gotten even better – he most certainly hoped for the last.

At the last eight cases had there been a green apple standing and challenging him with is unexplainable 'being there'. He had tried every solution he could think off, but still had no answer to why or how it was there, but that only meant he had to think that much harder and look that much closer, for there had to be some clues somewhere. But this time, the ninth case after the first time he saw the apple, there had been no apple. Why not? Had the apple-man (as Holmes had dubbed whom-ever was responsible for the apples) grown tired? Unlikely, no one would put that much effort into such a game and then just end it like that. Perhaps the apple-man and placed something else instead? The case itself where simple enough and quickly solved, but he still used hours to search for clues left by the apple-man, but found none and had to go empty-handed home. The apple mystery filled so much in his head that he didn't even protest when Watson had to go in another direction to meet with Mary. He would go back to investigate the previous apple-cases and be looking extra hard at the next case he took, if nothing turned up in the meantime.

Holmes opened the door to his study and froze in place. Just there, in the middle of the room, stood a man. He was obviously rich judging from his fine, clean clothing and the neat hair. The stranger smirked at Holmes, not showing any signs of surprise by Holmes walking in, and then he placed a green apple on the table. A green apple. "Do you believe in magic?" The stranger looked Holmes right in the eyes as he asked, and Holmes stared back – something about those eyes made the stranger appear timeless. And then the stranger disappeared, just like that. Sherlock blinked once, and then he blinked again. … The apple was still there so it hadn't been a hallucination. What had just happened? The man's voice had had a bit of an accent which Holmes had never heard before. He knew his own house very well so he knew there was no secret doorways the stranger could have used. He had talked about magic. A reference to Lord Blackwood? Blackwood had had a machine one could control with radio waves, perhaps the stranger had some kind of new machinery as well? If it was, then it certainly wasn't something which were inspired by the rumored 'cars', and gave the man an inhumane speed to run without the eye being able to follow, for Holmes self filled the door and had felt no one run past him, and such speed would stir a wind in its follow, but none of his papers had moved. He walked over to the place the stranger had been standing. There was no smell of oil, and there were no footprints. There were no sign what-so-ever, except from the apple, that the stranger had ever been there.

Loki had not teleported far, he had in fact only moved to one of the corners of the detectives' room, and stood there, safely hidden by an invisibility-spell, and watched as Holmes tasted the air, knocked on the floor, stared at the apple and did other strange things to figure how Loki had disappeared. It was highly amusing to watch.

* * *

Woah, I've had my fanfic for years now but this is the first time I have written a fic with more than 1 chapter xD

Anyways, I really hadn't planned to continue this one since I don't know that much about Sherlock (I've only seen the first movie) but Loki and him keep playing around in my head -w- .. But, yeah, I do apologize for any OOC-ness that might occur^^'


	3. The Norse trickster god Loki

Holmes was not surprised when there were no apple at the tenth case, and neither was he surprised when he returned home to see the stranger standing the exactly same place he had been standing the first time he saw him. "Do you?" The stranger asked, placing the green apple. "No." Sherlock replied, he needed no time to figure what the stranger meant - 'do you believe in magic'. The stranger smirked at the reply and disappeared again. And again did Holmes not waste even one second before searing for clues to how he did that. And he was, again, unknowing about the stranger standing in the corner, watching him.

Holmes had prepared a trap in his room when he left for the third case after their first 'meeting', but Loki had no problem avoiding it and Holmes showed no surprise when he saw the black-haired apple-man standing un-trapped. "Do you?" Loki asked again, and was again answered with a; 'no'.

They repeated that three more times, Sherlock trying something new every time but yet kept to his 'no'. Holmes spoke up before the apple man on the seventh time. "What's your name?" Their game had no rules so it was fair to ask, right? "Now, my name would be too much of a give-away in itself, so lets just call me 'Loki' like the Norse trickster god." Loki smirked at him. Loki… Holmes did not know much about the Nordic gods, but the name seeming fitting for the apple man, judging from the little he knew. "Where are you from?" He asked, not used to asking anyone that. It was fun having someone that unsolvable to play with. "Now, Mr. Detective, isn't that your job to find out by yourself?" Loki asked, still smirking. Holmes looked at Loki, not seeing the 'man' before him, but seeing all the details which made the man. "You're from a rich family – Your shoes and clothing are all of expensive material. You hold yourself like someone who's used to authority but yet stand in some ones shadow – perhaps an older sibling? So now you are here, breaking in on crime scenes and playing a prank on a famous detective hoping that it'll make your parents see you." Normally people would get annoyed at him for drawing such a conclusion, but Loki merely laughed. "It's an older brother. But that does not answer your own question of my heritage" "Your skin clearly shows that you are from a place with little sun. You know of the Nordic god, Loki, which is not common knowledge in England. Perhaps you are from one of the Nordic countries?" "Denmark" Ah, Denmark, seemed fitting with the accent – he had been told that Danish sounded like Norwegian trying to speak with a potato in his mouth. "Men det er al den information jeg vil give dig for nu~" Loki said and disappeared once again, leaving Holmes puzzled over what his departing words had been.

He stared at the green apple as if it could tell him. He sighed after a while and took the apple up in his hand. The man, Loki, had talked, which meant he had been able to hear what Holmes had said. He hadn't drawn a conclusion for then his mind wouldn't be open for the facts, but he guessed Loki were but an illusion, a machine which could project images, though he had yet to find said machine (and he had been searching for the machine from the first time he saw Loki), it could be there was no machine and it was some kind of trick created by the light when it went through the windows (even though he had seen Loki after a case where he had left the windows open). The stranger had said that his name would be too much of a give-away, but the false name 'Loki' had been a clue in itself to where he came from, and most likely a clue to how he kept disappearing. The Norse god Loki was skilled with illusions so the man he had seen before him were likely an illusion as he had suspected all along – even though the apple in his hand was very real.

* * *

**AN**: Yeah, I know, baaaaad me for using Denmark instead of Norway XD But heck, I live in Denmark and have grown up with stories about the Nordic gods, so to me they are more of a danish 'religion' than they are Norwegian... XD MWUAHAHAHAHAHA D ... or something~ w


End file.
